Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter
Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter 'es el episodio 15 de Death Battle. En él se enfrentan Luke Skywalker y Harry Potter. Descripción ScrewAttack Episodio 15 - ¡Star Wars VS Harry Potter! ¡Dos héroes de distintas generaciones entrarán en el ring, pero sólo saldrá uno! ''(Original: Episode 15 - Star Wars VS J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter! Two heroes from two generations enter the ring, and only one will survive!) YouTube Episodio 15 - ¡Star Wars VS Harry Potter! ¿Podrá un mago de Hogwarts vencer a un Jedi en un duelo a muerte? ¡Dos héroes de distintas generaciones entrarán en el ring, pero sólo saldrá uno! (Original: Episode 15 - Star Wars VS J.K. Rowling! Can a wizard from Hogwarts fight a Jedi Master in a one-on-one duel to the death? Two heroes from two generations enter the ring, and only one will survive!) Introducción Wiz: Toda generación ha idolizado a un héroe de fantasía. '''Boomstick: Como Luke Skywalker, el Legado de los Jedi. Wiz: O Harry Potter, el joven mago elegido. Boomstick: Somos Wiz y Boomstick... Wiz: Y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Luke Skywalker Wiz: Luke Skywalker es el hijo abandonado de Darth Vader, por lo que lleva en sus venas la sangre del maestro Sith más poderoso que existe. Fue criado por sus tíos, que le protegieron de los peligros de la Fuerza, hasta que el maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi le enseñó el camino del lado claro de la Fuerza. Boomstick: El arma preferida de Luke es una Espada Láser, que combina dos de mis herramientas de destrucción preferidas. Wiz: A pesar de su carencia de entrenamiento formal, Luke avanzó en el manejo de espadas más rápido que cualquier otro Jedi. Boomstick: ¡Hasta pudo derribar un TIE Fighter por sí mismo! Un més después de empezar su entrenamiento, Luke ya se había cargado la Estrella de la Muerte. ¡Eso es increíble! Wiz: Luke es un maestro de la Forma V (Djem So), un estilo de combate que mezcla los ataques con la defensa, convirtiéndolo en un luchador muy equilibrado. Boomstick: A pesar de parecer un arma exclusivamente ofensiva, la espada láser es muy buena como arma defensiva. ''' Wiz: Pero la mejor arma de la que dispone no es otra que la Fuerza. Puede aplicarla de tres formas: Control, Percepción y Alteración; que controlan aspectos físicos, permiten aprovechar y reconocer el entorno, para luego alterarlo a su gusto. '''Boomstick: Como el Truco Mental Jedi. Oh, las cosas que haría yo con ese poder... Cosas terribles... Wiz: Al estar cansado o herido, puede usar la fuerza para sobrepasar sus límites y anular su dolor hasta tener la oportunidad de curarse. Boomstick: Luke también puede utilizar la Fuerza para mover cosas con la mente de una forma ilimitada. Wiz: Luke también puede utilizar Shatterpoint, una habilidad que le permite localizar puntos débiles en el cuerpo del enemigo. Entonces, le aplica un poco de presión con la Fuerza... Boomstick: ¡Y hacen BOOM más rápido que un petardo! Wiz: Luke ha derrotado a una gran variedad de enemigos, como los Stormtroopers o los letales Lores Sith, para los que necesitó crear nuevas armas. Boomstick: Aquella arma es el Sable Shoto, una pequeña espada roja capaz de contraarrestar a las armas de los Sith. Wiz: Siempre lo lleva encima, pero prefiere usar una sola espada en lugar de usar las dos manos. Boomstick: Ja, ja, chistes de penes. Luke no tiene ninguna debilidad exacta, aparte de sus problemas con papá. No lleva un bláster a menudo, pero, al contrario que otros Jedi, no se lo pensará dos veces si tiene que usarlo. Wiz: Luke odia la violencia, pero se le da bastante bien. Luke: Soy un Jedi, igual que mi padre. Harry Potter Wiz: Harry Potter lleva en sí los poderes y talentos del mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia, Lord Voldemort. Harry fue criado por sus tíos, que le ocultaron su verdadero potencial hasta que el poderoso mago Albus Dumbeldore le enseñó a controlar su poder. Boomstick: Tengo un déjà vu. Wiz: Harry utiliza una varita de once pulgadas hecha de acebo y con núcleo de pluma de fénix. Harry ha aprendido múltiples hechizos y maldiciones. Boomstick: Su hechizo característico es capaz de desarmar al oponente, se llamaba algo así como Expellaraptamus... Wiz: Expelliarmus Boomstick:...Que manda al oponente y a su arma por los aires. Wiz: Confundus causa confusión sobre el objetivo durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Desmaius paraliza al oponente temporalmente y el hechizo Escudo le protege de los ataques enemigos. Boomstick: ¡Y puede invocar cualquier cosa con Accio! *carraspea* ¡Accio, dinero! ¡Accio, tías buenas! ¡Joder! Wiz: Su Saeta de Fuego es una escoba voladora que puede alcanzar 150 millas por hora en diez segundos. Boomstick: Tarda menos en alcanzar grandes velocidades que lo que tarda una mujer en rechazar a Wiz. Wiz: Exacto. ¡Espera, no! ¡Cambiemos de tema! Harry también tiene experiencia con las maldiciones. Destruye objetos con Reducto, acuchilla a los enemigos con Sectumsempra y controla mentes con Imperius. Boomstick: Y no nos podemos olvidar de la popular maldición de la muerte: Abra Cadabra. Wiz: Avada Kedavra. Boomstick: Ah, vale, entonces ese mago callejero no me estaba intentando matar. Debería ir a pedirle disculpas a su familia. Wiz: Harry nunca ha utilizado esta maldición, pero se ha insinuado que puede. Mata a cualquiera de un solo impacto y es imbloqueable. Boomstick: A no ser que de con un muro, o una pared... o cualquier cosa en general. Wiz: Casi todos los hechizos y maldiciones requieren que haya contacto visual con el objetivo. Boomstick: Harry también usa la Apari-nosequé. Vamos, teletransporte. Y no necesita la varita para eso. Wiz: Su entrenamiento en Oclumancia defiende su mente de ilusiones y del control mental. Boomstick: Y tiene un montón de hechizos más, pero dudo que el hechizo de cosquillas le sirva de algo en esta pelea, así que sigamos. Wiz: Harry posee la Capa de Invisibilidad, una de las Reliquias de la Muerte, que oculta al que la viste y lo hace indetectable. Boomstick: A no ser que se le salga un pie o haga algún ruido. Wiz: Harry es veloz a la hora de desenfundar su varita y ha logrado hazañas increíbles a unas edades muy tempranas. Boomstick: Con 17 años, ya podía vencer a magos con mucha más experiencia, incluyendo a Voldemort. Wiz: Harry se acabó haciendo cazador de magos oscuros, a pesar de haber dejado Hogwarts antes de terminar sus estudios. Boomstick: Creo yo que derrotar al hechicero oscuro más poderoso te debería dar para una matrícula de honor. Harry: ¡Crudicio! Combate Luke está en Ciudad de las Nubes. Harry se acerca por la derecha. Luke desenfunda su espada láser. FIGHT! Harry: Avada Kedavr... Luke utiliza la Persuasión para evitar que Harry lanze su hechizo, pero Harry se libera del control mental del Jedi y se prepara para lanzar otra maldición. Harry: Avada Kedavr... Luke usa la Fuerza para lanzar a Potter por los aires y salta para atacarle, pero Harry usa Aparición para evitar su ataque. Harry lanza múltiples hechizos contra Luke, pero este los devuelve con su espada láser. Luke vuelve a lanzarse contra Harry, pero se vuelve a teletransportar. Harry: ¡Expelliarmus! Harry lanza varios hechizos más, pero Luke los bloquea todos con la Fuerza. Luke desarma a Harry y se lanza a por él. Harry se teletransporta hacia la varita. Harry: ¡Accio, Saeta de Fuego! Luke lanza su espada láser contra Harry. Harry: ¡Protego! La espada de Luke rebota contra el escudo de Harry. Luke salta para coger su espada, pero es golpeado por la espalda con Saeta de Fuego, que le tira al suelo. Harry se sube a la escoba y empieza a lanzarle hechizos a Luke desde el aire. Luke bloquea todos los hechizos y agarra a Harry con la Fuerza. Lo tira al suelo, pero Harry se hace invisible. Harry: ¡Confundo! Luke lanza su sable en la dirección del sonido Harry: Des... Potter se teletransporta para esquivar la espada. Harry: ¡Desmaius! Luke rueda para evitar el ataque y usa la Fuerza para quitarle la capa a Harry. Luke usa asfixia, que deja indefenso a Harry por un momento. Luke lanza su espada hacia Harry, pero este lo destruye con un hechizo. Harry se libera de la asfixia de Luke. Harry: ¡Avada Kedavra! Luke esquiva la maldición. Harry le lanza más hechizos a Luke, pero Skywalker los para con la Fuerza. Harry: ¡Sectumsempra! Harry impacta de lleno a Luke con su ataque, pero Luke usa Shatterpoint y encuentra el punto débil de Harry: la cicatriz de su frente. La herida de Potter se expande por la Fuerza, hasta que hace que se le abra la cabeza. Harry agoniza mientras Luke saca su Sable Shoto con la fuerza, que le clava a Harry, matándolo. K.O! Resultados Boomstick: Sorprendentemente, Harry pudo mantener a raya a Luke durante un buen rato. Wiz: Luke luchó con estrategia, intentando controlar a Harry, pero este pudo aguantar por su oclumencia. Boomstick: Entonces Luke usó Asfixia para evitar que Harry usase hechizos verbales. Wiz: A pesar de ser capaz de esquivar la maldición Avada Kedavra, Sectumsempra es instantáneo e imbloqueable, pero con Shatterpoint, Luke pudo encontrar la debilidad de Potter. Boomstick: Parece que un mal rayo ha partido a Potter. Wiz: El ganador es Luke Skywalker.Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites Categoría:Episodios Conmemorativos